


Tv Time

by stl85



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stl85/pseuds/stl85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversations between Penny and Sheldon while they force the other person to watch the program of their choice. Established Shenny and pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spock vs. Spock

Sheldon tried to ignore Penny as she let out yet another sigh. Then she started murmuring to herself. Will she ever let him watch a movie in peace?

He pressed pause before turning to look at her, "Penny, please explain why you keep sighing and muttering to yourself. It is distracting me from the movie."

Penny glanced at him from where she was cuddled up next to him. She didn't notice that she was making any noise. "Sorry."

A moment passed and just when Sheldon thought that she wasn't going to expand on her statement she blurted out, "It's just that it's a great part of the movie! You finally see Spock with emotions! And how Kirk had to goad him into losing his temper, and the fight scene! There is nothing like seeing a Vulcan lose control, Sheldon. And then later, when Spock and Uhura are kissing on the teleport thingy? Hot."

"You are entirely missing the point of this movie." Sheldon informed her. He chose to ignore Penny rolling her eyes at him as he continued, "This movie expands on the multi-verse theory, as explained by American philosopher and psychologist William James in 1895, while simultaneously entertaining an entirely new generation to the joys of Star Trek."

"Sorry Sweetie, but I'll take Zachery Quinto over Leonard Nimoy any day." At Sheldon's death glare she added, "Well, look at him! You gotta admit, he's good looking."

Sheldon looked affronted, "You cannot believe that Penny! While Zachery Quinto did a more than admirable job reprising a much beloved role, Leonard Nimoy is the original. He developed Spock, and helped to form the character into what it became."

"But you made me watch Star Trek episodes with Spock in it before." Penny pointed out, "It's not as good as this one. You see how Spock is human too. This Spock has emotions."

Sheldon looked affronted. "Penny..."

"Don't say my name like that." She interrupted, "It makes me feel like I'm your pet or something, not your girlfriend."

Absently he apologized before continuing, "The original Spock conveyed a plethora of emotions, from happy to sad. Even anger and lust. If you had paid attention when I asked you to view the episodes with me, you would have noticed."

Penny glanced at him, her steely eyes meeting his challenging one. "Prove it."

Sheldon immediately replied, "Challenge accepted." He untangled himself from her warmth and went directly over to his dvd collection.

He opened up the case, found the disc he wanted, and instantly put it in the player. Once he was back in his spot, Penny cuddled up against him again. He was always so warm, and once they got him over the whole Penny's-germs-will-kill-me thing, quite the cuddlier.

"Observe." He said in a commanding voice, "One of the best episodes that centered around Spock and his emotions. Amok Time."

A couple of minutes in Penny whispered, "What's wrong with him?" Sheldon refused to answer.

A while later Penny's body stiffened up and he knew that she figured it out. "Spock's horny!" She proclaimed.

"I wouldn't exactly call it that." Sheldon started to inform her, "Every seven years Vulcan males go through a stage known as Pon Farr, where the blood boils and they think about nothing except copulation."

Penny replied in one word, "Horny."

They watched the rest of the episode in silence. Once the credits started rolling Penny turned to face Sheldon, and he was wary of the gleam in her eyes.

"So, your favorite is the Vulcans right? I mean, you want to be like them and stuff."

"I believe that we should all exercise restraint and self control." He replied.

In the year that they have been together, Penny had gotten very good at speaking Sheldonese, "That's a yes." She stated.

"Yes, it is." He whispered at her, the exclaimed aloud when she threw herself into his lap suddenly.

"Well then," She said, her voice kept very conversational while her hands started search underneath Sheldon's shirt to play with his stomach, "When do you think you're gonna go into Pon Farr?"

Sheldon moaned softly before standing up and guiding her to his bedroom.

When Leonard came home later, he heard Penny's high pitched giggles followed by Sheldon saying fascinating.

He just sighed, turned around, and left.


	2. A Vulcan's Kiss

"You really want me to believe that Vulcans kiss with their hands?" Penny asked Sheldon. "What episode does this take place in?" She clearly didn't believe him.

Sheldon looked upset that she would even bring up such a sensitive subject. "It is first established with Spock's very own parents, Sarek and Amanda Grayson, the writers showed us this in the classic episode Journey to Babel."

"Didn't ask for the encyclopedia version sweetie." Penny told him in a flat voice before continuing with the conversation. "Is that the one with the Vulcan dude and the girl with the really cool black looking high collar?"

He looked surprised, "Yes. Good for you." Penny narrowed her eyes at his tone of voice but didn't comment.

Well, she didn't comment on the patronizing tone of voice he used.

"Where in that episode did it say that they were kissing?" She demanded more than asked.

"It is implied in content!" Sheldon responded quickly, "And further backed up by Star Trek Voyager in the series finale when Tuvok greeted his wife T'Pel."

"Have I seen Voyager yet?" She asked, curious.

Sheldon shook his head. "No, right now we are finishing up the original series. Then after you subject me to the television program of your choice, we will begin on The Next Generation." He informed her.

"That's the one with Data?" She asked. Once he nodded in confirmation, Penny continued their conversation. "I still don't see the big deal about Vulcan kissing. They're just fingers." To demonstrate she waggled her fingers in his face.

"Penny." Sheldon starting talking over her giggles, "When was the last time you washed your hands?"

"After dinner, my hands were sticky from the soy sauce I spilled." She told him.

"That's what I thought" He said before grabbing her wrist.

Penny gave a soft gasp as he turned her hand over and brushed the center of her palm with his lips. It couldn't be called a proper kiss, it was more of a light touch. Sheldon gave her a slight smirk when he felt more than heard her slight intake of breath. He slowly brought her palm to his lips again, and gave it several light kisses, slowly increasing the pressure he used. Then he gave a slight lick, more of a flick of his tongue, before moving up to her fingers.

Inwardly quite smug over Penny's reaction, Sheldon kissed each fingertip on her hand. He waited until her hand became lax in his again. She knew what was coming now. Well, she thought she knew what was coming now.

Sheldon lightly stroked the palm of her hand and studied her fingers closely, then he made his choice and lightly bit the pad of her middle finger before pulling it into his mouth and sucking lightly.

He loved moments like this, even though it was his fault that they were few and far between. He loved being able to surprise her. Sheldon hated surprises, but she loved them. He knew he wasn't as romantic as he should be with her, as spontaneous as he could be. Sheldon put up with a lot to be with Penny, and even though she denied it, he felt that she gave up a lot to be with him.

By now Penny had leaned over and was slowly kissing her way up Sheldon's neck to his lips where she captured them almost viciously, she was so eager. She tugged her hand free and Sheldon broke their kiss to stare at her, curious as to why she pulled back. Penny stood up on slightly shaky legs and pulled him up, then guided him to his room.

Later that night, Leonard walked out of his room and headed to the kitchen for a drink and he heard Penny giggle then say, "Please give me another Vulcan kiss Sheldon?"

He made an abrupt about-face and headed back to his room. He didn't want to know what that was about. Tomorrow he was going to ask Sheldon where he got the noise canceling headphones, maybe Sheldon would even give Leonard his if he explained he could hear them.

He didn't really want anything to drink anyway.


	3. Charmed and Barely Clothed

"Penny, this show is completely unrealistic." Sheldon informed her a couple of hours later.

She was impressed he held out that long. "Really?" She asked dryly.

"Indeed. All these three women wander around in promiscuous clothing, and bemoan having these powers but use them when it is convenient for them. They do all of this while under the fear of being discovered. Hogwash."

Penny was slightly offended, "Their outfits are cute! Half of my clothes look like what they have on, granted mine aren't name brand, but you can't tell that when you're wearing it."

"That's different." Sheldon stated with certainty.

Penny lifted an eyebrow, "Really? And how's it different Shelly-bean?"

It was his turn to lift an eyebrow at her. "That is a strike, and I look forward to you trying to rescind it."

"How is it different?" She pressed.

Sheldon started to squirm, then muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry? What was that?" Penny asked playfully as she cupped her ear, "I couldn't hear ya."

More muttering.

"What?" She was confused.

"They don't look as good as you do in those clothes." He stated angrily.

All Penny could do is blush.


	4. The Doppelganger Effect

"This is disturbing." Sheldon stated.

Penny nodded in agreement, never taking her eyes off of the screen. "That's what everyone back home thought too."

"The resemblance is uncanny." His tone informed her that he was curious and fascinated at the same time.

"I know. I really think that I should get some royalties out of it or something." She said as they watched the character Billie walk across the screen again.

"Question. I thought that the Halliwell's, together, were the ultimate power. So why is this Billie person being called that?" He asked Penny.

She just shrugged. "No clue. It was the last season. Ratings I guess?"

"Fascinating." The word floated across Sheldon's lips as once again Penny's twin graced the screen.

Penny couldn't wait until Sheldon got home.

 

*********************************************************************************************************

 

She took the shortest, most effective shower in her life, wrapped her hair up in an old towel, then turned her attention to the white box on her bed. She opened its contents and carefully placed them all on the bed before staring at them. Unknowingly, Penny raised a Sheldon-like eyebrow before taking a deep breath.

"Ok. Let's do this."

Sheldon had just reached his bedroom door when he received a text from Penny:

_Need some tech support over here. Can u come over b4 dinner?_

Will that woman never cease interrupting his schedule?

_I highly doubt that whatever you have failed to properly download cannot wait until after our evening meal. I will see you afterward._

His smugness was interrupted again by yet another text from Penny.

_If you come over I'll make spaghetti with little hotdogs!_

Abruptly he turned around to head over to 4B. He didn't know anyone who could say no to that.

The slight force of his first round of knocking opened the door slightly. Shaking his head at Penny's oversight, he entered her home and locked the front door securely.

"Penny, I really must insist that you make sure your door is closed properly. Penny?" Sheldon looked around at an empty room. Slightly worried, Sheldon headed towards the bedroom. "Pen -" Her name died on his lips when he caught a glimpse of her.

Somehow, someway, she had obtained the clothing that her doppelganger wore on her first episode of Charmed.

Her arms were encased in black gloves that went just past her elbows. Tight, leather looking pants seemed to be molded to her body and stopped right at her hip bones. A black belt was loosely tied around her waist. A sleeveless black top with clasps in the middle stopped barely an inch above her bellybutton. She even had on black sunglasses.

Sheldon was used to seeing Penny in outfits that showed off her curves. Personally he thought that her entire self-worth was tied into her physical appearance, but even he knew not to say that thought out loud. A small part of him was analyzing it, seeing if she made it an accurate representation of Billie's outfit or not.

The rest of him, about ninety percent if he was being honest with himself, was focused on her hair. Her beautiful wavy blond locks were replaced with straight ebony strands. Once his eyes discovered that change they seemed unwilling to let anything else be in their field of vision.

"What do you think?" Penny asked nervously. His silence had gone on for too long and it was starting to make her nervous. She giggled self-consciously. "Ok, yeah. It was a stupid idea, I'll change."

Quicker than she had ever seen him move, Sheldon flew across her bedroom. He placed on hand on her hip to keep her in place and the other wrapped its way around the back of her head. He let his fingers run through her now black hair before whispering, "No." and attacking her mouth with his.

Penny gasped as she felt Sheldon's tongue force his way into her mouth, exploring a well-known terrain. He had her pushed up against the wall that divided her bedroom from her bathroom, and she was pretty sure that his knee in between her legs and his body pressed up against her was the only thing that was keeping her upright.

Swimming in a sea of sensations, she almost let herself forget what she was trying to accomplish here. Penny pressed her palms against the wall and pushed herself off of the wall and away from him.

"Get on the bed." She demanded in a whispered voice. When Sheldon didn't respond fast enough for her, Penny repeated, "Bed." Then she pushed him back until the back of his legs hit the edge of her bed. One more push forced him to fall on his back onto the bed.

Slowly Sheldon lifted himself up and pulled himself up to the top of the bed. Penny straddled his waist and quickly removed both of his shirts. She gave him a slight kiss on the lips before tucking her head into his neck, sucking and nibbling at the veins she found there.

Every time Sheldon tried to participate, tried to touch her in any way, Penny would immediately slap his hands away. Obviously he was just meant to enjoy, and enjoy he did.

Penny had worked her mouth from his neck to his stomach, and rolled off of him just long enough to get his pants and boxers off. Then her clothing almost magically disappeared.

Sheldon's head threw itself back almost involuntarily as Penny rapidly engulfed him with her mouth. His hands made their way to her hair and quickly tangled into it once he knew she would allow this touch.

Usually Sheldon was quiet during this, even kept his hands to himself as if one movement from him would make Penny realize what she was doing and stop. Not this time.

His hands refused to leave her hair, her straight black hair. It amazed him that such a relatively little change would have such a profound effect. He even found himself involuntarily making whimpering noises, almost begging. It was quite uncivilized but he couldn't bring himself to stop, he would have to make sure to take notes on this interlude later.

Much, much later.

When Penny sensed Sheldon was right on the edge, she removed her mouth from him and placed her legs on either side of his waist and slowly lowered herself onto him. With her hands on his chest, Penny started to ride him fast and hard.

Sheldon had one hand on her waist to guide her, the other close to her shoulder so that his fingers could still touch her hair. Penny picked up speed, her thighs starting to burn from the pace, and clenched her inner muscles tightly. Once again Sheldon found his head pushed back into the mattress, and with a roar he came violently with Penny following close behind.

In what Sheldon called post-coital cuddling he asked her, "Penny? You're hair...it will go back to blond soon right?"

"Yeah." She answered sleepily, "It's just the hairspray kind, next time I wash it it'll come out."

"Good." He said with relief.

"You didn't like it?" She teased.

"I did, but I prefer you the way you are. No alterations are necessary."

Penny's response was quite gratifying.


	5. Can't Take the Sky From Me.

"Ok, so this is about cowboys in space?" Penny asked for the fifth time.

"In simplistic terms, yes. However it is much more than that. It is a much more realistic version of the future as well." Sheldon allowed a sad sigh, "It ended before its time. There were so many stories to tell, yet the traitor Rupert Murdoch ended it prematurely."

Penny tilted her head, "Is that a character?"

Sheldon looked offended. "He was the head of the Fox network at the time, Penny."

Penny allowed that bit of information to digest in her mind before speaking, "I do like the theme song though. 'You can't take the sky from me'." She sang softly and, surprisingly to Sheldon, in tune.

Sheldon nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose for those whose minds tend toward folly would enjoy the lyrics far more than those of substantial thinking."

Penny stared at him for a moment before giving him a sharp smack on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For implying that I don't have substantial thoughts. I'm just as deep as you Dr. Scientist, maybe even deeper, because you don't understand what the show is really about." She informed him.

Sheldon turned to look at her. "I understand what it is about. Firefly is a show that explores the lives of a group of people who fought on the losing side of a civil war and now make a living on the outskirts of society, particularly those who live on board the starship Serenity. They are learning to survive in a new environment."

Penny grabbed the remote and hit pause. "You're wrong."

Sheldon turned to look at her, "I have an IQ that cannot be measured. If I was wrong, wouldn't I know it?" He was shocked by the amount of passion in her voice, it was unexpected.

"Sheldon, sweetie, all you need to know about this show is in the opening song." Her voice was starting to get more and more excited, "It's basically saying, go ahead, take everything. Take the people I love, beat me down, tell lies about me, try to take me out, do whatever you want. You're never gonna break me. Because I have hope, and faith, and I can see the end of the tunnel even if you can't. I'm gonna pull myself up, smile at whatever knocked me down and very nicely say 'you hit like a bitch'. Because no matter what, I won't stop fighting. At times I may barely survive, at times it may look like I won't ever get up off the floor, but I will. You won't win." By now Penny was breathing heavy, her shoulders visibly raising up and down, her face flushed.

Sheldon looked at her with a blank face, and Penny started to feel self-conscious until he spoke up, "I was wrong." He told her softly, even he knew that she wasn't just talking about the show anymore, "I believe that you understand quite well."

In a rare show of understanding, Sheldon turned slightly so that his back was resting against the arm of her almost too small sofa. Then he tenderly maneuvered Penny's body so that her back was lined up to his front. Having her pressed up so closely to parts of his body that were always glad to be this close to Penny made his thoughts wander to more risque ideas, but he pushed him aside without thinking twice. Now wasn't the time for a physical representation of how they felt about one another, Sheldon told himself firmly. Now was the time for the emotionally comforting part of their relationship.

He was surprised to admit that he was ok with being the one she turned to for comfort.

He was even happier to report that he was getting better at it.


	6. Serene Thinking

Sheldon had seen Serenity seventeen times on blueray, he knew every nuance and every word. He could tell you the exact time in the movie for every explosion, every narrow escape.

Sheldon Cooper loved this movie, but nothing could have prepared him for watching it with Penny.

He had honestly thought that she was just humoring him when it was his turn to pick what they watched, just as he did with her.

Watching Penny watch Serenity made him feel ashamed that he didn't try to enjoy her choices more.

She was enthralled, and had completely immersed herself in the film. She pulled out of his embrace and leaned closer to the tv when River went into assassin mode, exclaimed aloud when Shepherd was wounded.

He focused in on Penny just as Wash was killed. She gasped, eyes glued to the screen as Zoe started screaming for him to wake up. A tear or two found their way down her cheeks, she grasped his hand.

Staring at their hands, Sheldon's imagination started to kick in.

What would he do if Penny was ever in danger?

He is incredibly smart, a genius. He could out-think anyone, out preform anyone when it came to the hard sciences.

Physically? He doesn't impose that much of a danger.

Medically, he was worse than useless. He knows how the body works, but the thought of working with gross squishy things all day made him feel ill.

He wouldn't be able to save her if she was physically harmed. And the possibilities for harm were overwhelming.

Car accidents, surgical operations gone wrong, a virus, earthquake, flood, tornado when she visits her relatives, fire, famine, apocalypse. He wouldn't be able to aid her in any way if any of these things happened.

Wanting to make sure that Penny was still real, still safe, he pulled her back to him and relished in the skin to skin contact. She leaned up and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek before turning her focus back to the program, unknowingly helping him focus on the here and now.

In the beginning of their relationship, Sheldon was certain that they were both making a mistake. They were fire and ice. Jedi knights and Star Fleet academy. Their worlds were never supposed to cross, but against all logic Sheldon still found himself willing to try. The fights in the beginning, they were almost legendary in their group. Neither had been willing to give to get, neither wanted to be wrong. Over time they both slowly learned to compromise; take turns on what they watch, activities they do, Penny had even talked him into trying a new restaurant. They went there twice a month now.

Now Sheldon couldn't picture being without her. He didn't think he would want to exist without her, somehow along the way Penny had become as necessary as air and vintage video game night.

Sheldon turned his attention back to the screen, determined not to think such negative and illogical thoughts.


	7. Do The Carlton

"... _and that's how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air!"_  Sheldon stared at Penny, confusion plain on his face while she sang the opening song.

Every time.

He couldn't decide if it was endearing or annoying.

"Why do you sing the theme song every time it comes on?" Sheldon asked her, "Is this some sort of ritual that I am unaware of?"

Penny just shrugged. "It's pretty catchy. My sister and I loved this show when we were kids."

"It does follow the established pattern for a family friendly sit-com." Sheldon admitted.

Penny gave a small laugh, "She had the biggest crush on Will Smith! Pictures of him all over her room. She had all these plans! Things she would do, or say, or what she would wear if he ever came to Omaha." Another laugh, "We both knew that it would never happen, but it was fun to pretend."

Silence fell as they turned their attention back to the program.

Sheldon, as usual, was the one to break the silence, "Which character were you infatuated with?"

"What?" She obviously wasn't expecting that question.

When he repeated himself, Penny laughed. "Oh! You mean who did I have a crush on." She shrugged. "I was too little to be interested in stuff like that. I just thought that Carlton was funny."

Carlton. The one who loved school, obeyed all the rules, never quite fit in. The one who annoyed the ladies more than attracted them, who tried so very hard to succeed in his chosen profession.

"You think he's funny." Sheldon repeated.

Penny nodded as she hit pause and headed to the kitchen to get a drink. "Yeah," She said with her head buried in the fridge, "I mean, for someone so smart, he was so clueless. And goofy!" She gave a small laugh, "So socially awkward, it was a miracle he made it through puberty" As she turned to return to the couch, she saw Sheldon.

His face was completely closed off. It almost looked as if it was made of stone. It was the face he made when he knew that he was being insulted, but was trying to separate himself from it.

Penny hated that face.

She quickly moved to stand in front of him. "What's with the face?" She lightly asked. When he chose not to answer quickly enough to satisfy her she said, "Sheldon, sweetie, tell me?"

He glanced up at her and simply said, "Funny." In a bland voice that she never heard directed at her.

She let him see her roll her eyes at him before sitting on his lap, her legs dangling over the middle cushion. "You are comparing yourself to how I saw a nineties character who got more and more outlandish as the series went on." She gave him a light kiss on the forehead. "How sexy."

"I was doing no such thing." He was adamant.

Penny raised an eyebrow at him, "Good. Cause if you were I was gonna make you dance like him."

It was Sheldon's turn to raise a brow at her, "For purely scientific purposes I'm sure."


	8. A Lesson For the Kiddies

"I'm sorry, but this is ridiculous." Sheldon stated firmly before grabbing another slice of pizza.

Penny nodded, her mouth full of food. Once she forcibly swallowed she said, "Yeah, the last two or three seasons seemed to get that way more and more. I think all shows do eventually. You run out of stories, but the ratings are still pretty good, so you keep going. It goes from being about people you care about, to people you like, to cartoon versions of what you used to love." Penny thought for a moment and then added, "Still pretty decent though."

"Why does this Hilary person not move out? She has her own successful show, and her family doesn't hurt financially. She is in her late twenties. It is time she became independent."

Penny gave a slight huff. "This isn't meant to be realistic, Sheldon. It's meant to entertain. And it has a lot of wonderful examples of acting tropes."

Sheldon looked at her with interest. "I am not familiar with this. Please elaborate."

She looked at him for a moment. His eyes were all lit up, he was excited. He was ready to absorb any and all information that she was willing to share. It was almost like the first time they were tangled up in her bed, Sheldon practically demanding that she inform him how to preform to her satisfaction.

Penny took a deep breathe to calm down. He had conditioned her to really like that look.

"Well, right there! He says 'You don't get it Will, parents just don't understand.' Will Smith has a song called parents just don't understand. It's an actor allusion. If you understand the actor's work, it's a bit of an inside joke."

She could practically see him storing the information for future use. "More." He demanded.

Penny took another shaky breath. Demanding Sheldon seemed to be quite the turn on for her. "They do an Aesop pretty much all the time, they summarize the entire episode at the end." Without a word from Sheldon, she kept going. "They break the fourth wall a lot. They shouldn't do that really. It breaks you out of the fantasy."

Penny was interrupted by Sheldon standing and pulling her with him. "Penny, I have discovered that when you are educating me my pulse and blood pressure raises dramatically."

"And what does that mean exactly, Dr. Cooper?"

Sheldon chose to lead her into his bedroom, ignoring her excited laugh the entire way.

Later, when Leonard came home with Howard, both of them looked curiously at the hallway when they heard Penny explain the difference between a protagonist and antagonist.


	9. Chapter 9

Penny squealed when she saw Sheldon's pick. He was fairly certain it was because this time he chose a movie and not a television program. She would only have to suffer through two and a half hours instead of days.

"I love this movie!" She exclaimed right before she gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the neck since she couldn't reach his cheek without him bending down.

He stared blankly at her for a moment before responding, it always took him awhile to recover from hurricane Penny. "You have watched  _The Fifth Element_ before?"

Penny gave him a look that said he was stupid for even thinking that particular question, "Honey, it has Bruce Willis in it."

He gave her a small smile. He liked being called honey better than sweetie. Everyone was called sweetie, only he was honey.

While Penny grabbed her wine and Sheldon's soda, he set up the movie.

* * *

"Why do you think that they made LeeLoo a human woman? She could be anything in the universe and they chose a human female. Yeah, let's give the supreme being PMS, what could go wrong there?" Penny commented.

"It would not have been very beneficial to the subplot if LeeLoo was made into an orangutan." Sheldon told her dryly. "Then Korban Dallas wouldn't have had a romantic attachment to her."

"You would think that if they could replicate an entire human being from a handful of genes then they could have given her some clothes too." She informed him smartly. "And don't think that I didn't notice your eyes completely glued to the screen when all she had on were little strips of cloth."

Sheldon gave her a shocked look, "I'm sure that I have no idea what you mean."

"Sure you don't Sheldon." Her tone implied that she didn't believe him at all.

"I was not staring at her!" Sheldon seemed offended.

"Calm down Sheldon, guys do it all the time. It's ok to check out a girl, but if you touch one I will hurt you."

"But I wasn't." Sheldon defended himself. "I was just wondering..." He trailed off.

"Wondering what?" Penny asked. She saw the red in his cheeks and knew he was embarrassed.

Boldly, he met her stare. "Wondering what you would look like with that particular outfit."

Penny studied the outfit in question for a moment before responding, "Yeah, no. Don't expect me to show up in that unless I suddenly get a body like a super model. And that will never happen because I like food."

"I'm glad that we agree." At Penny's hurt look he decided to elaborate quickly, "I would not deem it a positive experience to have other men see you in such an outfit."

Then his voice dropped to a whisper, "The primitive male part of me dislikes other men looking at you and flirting with you. It makes me want to show my claim, as it were, right in front of them so everyone knows that you are mine."

Penny was insulted. She wasn't property, a possession. She was her own person with her own ideas. Sheldon had no claim on her and never would, even if they did get married. She wasn't the type of female that enjoyed possessive males, it was demeaning.

Her brain failed to tell her body this though.

She knew that her face was flushed, and it felt like the temperature in the apartment went up about a thousand degrees.

"Claim me." She repeated.

Sheldon nodded in confirmation, "I'm just as appalled by it as you. As I said, it's a very primitive response, and I should be above it."

Sensing Sheldon's discomfort as his discovery that he was just like any other guy when it came it her, Penny watched the rest of the movie in silence.

The wheels were turning though, and lots of ideas were popping up in her head.

* * *

"I wanna try something." Penny told him a couple of nights later as they were getting ready for bed.

Sheldon arched an eyebrow at her, "You want to preform an experiment?" He asked for clarification.

Penny nodded. "Sit down on the bed." As Sheldon obeyed her slightly reluctantly, Penny went into her closet and grabbed a shoebox.

She handed it over to Sheldon as she settled on the bed beside him and studied his reaction.

He was silent for a moment, then whispered, "Edible chocolate body paint."

Penny tried to catch his eyes, but failed.

She tried to project a calm and non-judgmental attitude as she gently placed her hand on Sheldon's thigh. "I know that you don't like to think that you're just like every other neanderthal when it comes to our relationship. You're above it, you think that we are better than that. I have to admit though, the idea of you 'claiming me'? Well, it's fucking hot ok?" She took in his stiff posture, his inability to look her in the eye. He needed this, but didn't want to admit it. Sheldon didn't like being just like everybody else.

Penny leaned up to whisper in his ear, "You are above all of it, but I'm not. What do you say?" She asked as she gave him a whisper of a kiss on his cheek.

When he finally turned to look at her, Penny could barely make out the blue in his eyes because they were so dilated.

"Lay down on you stomach please." Sheldon demanded in the form of a question.

Shakily Penny pulled her shirt and jeans off, leaving herself in her bra and panties, then laid face down on the bed.

She heard the slight pop of the lid coming off and was bracing herself for the chill of the chocolate, but all Sheldon did was rub his large hand up and down the length of her back for a moment or two.

Sheldon straddled Penny's hips and she tensed slightly before relaxing into him, giving him her permission silently.

Penny closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on what he was doing.

_Property of Sheldon Cooper._

Penny started to give slight moans. That should not be turning her on! It shouldn't make her feel good that he was doing this, every part of her feminist body should be hating this!

But oh, she did love it. It occurred to her that she never would have let any of her past boyfriends, even Leonard, do this. Sure, they would play around with toys. It's fun to experiment after all. But to let them do what Sheldon is doing right now? To even temporarily suggest that they owned her?

Never.

Only Sheldon got to mark her in this way, only he was allowed to say that she belonged to him because he belonged to her.

Her moans quickly turned to gasps as she felt Mr. Germaphobe lick the paint off of her body. Sheldon's tongue was delicately tracing what he wrote and it felt like everywhere his tongue touched burned.

Why didn't she think of this before?

Her hips started to involuntarily move against the mattress, trying to get some relief. She only managed a few thrusts before Sheldon grabbed her waist and held her still.

Now she moaned in frustration, but they quickly changed to moans of encouragement when Penny felt him pull her panties off quickly. Sheldon used his knees to push her thighs apart and pulled her up to her knees.

He nibbled and licked the back of her shoulder for a moment before asking, "Is this acceptable?"

Penny's only response was, "God, yes."

Sheldon gave a slight, deep chuckle before pushing himself into her quickly.

She wasn't quite wet enough, wasn't quite ready for him, and that meant a sharp ping of pang before the overwhelming pleasure of having Sheldon inside of her where he belongs.

It was exactly what she needed.

Sheldon was trying to be considerate of her. He had his entire body covering hers, one hand caressing her breast while the other one was roaming from her nub to her other nipple. He was being caring, trying to get her taken care of.

It wasn't what she wanted at all.

"Sheldon, baby, please." Penny begged.

"What?" He asked.

"Fuck me. I mean really fuck me." She demanded

Sheldon gave an honest to god growl before getting up to his knees and held her hips steady. He was still for just a moment before he started thrusting into her so fast and hard that Penny needed to grab the sheets to keep from being pushed around on the bed.

Various noises were coming from Sheldon that he would later deny and Penny was practically mewling.

Sheldon's hands left her hips and appeared next to her head. He completely covered her body, she was surrounded by him.

Penny honestly didn't think that it could get any better until she heard him growl into her ear, "Penelope, come for me. Come. Now."

It was almost as if her body was just waiting for his permission. Screaming into the bed, Penny's entire body went taunt for a minute before relaxing into itself once again. As she came down from her high, she vaguely heard Sheldon growl for the second time in her life before feeling him fill her up.

He laid down next to her and tugged her arm to get her closer. Happily she curled up into him, completely content with her lot in life for the moment.

"I must admit that seeing my name on your skin was quite...satisfying." Sheldon whispered into her hair.

Penny's lips curled up into a smile, "Good."

Sleep had almost claimed them both before Penny gave a slight chuckle into Sheldon's shoulder.

"Hmm?" He responded, not quite awake and not quite asleep.

"What do you wanna watch tomorrow?" Penny asked with a giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I am bored and watch too much tv. 
> 
> None of the characters are mine, sadly. They all belong to much more talented people than me.


End file.
